The Rose Chronicles
by A. Leanne
Summary: What happens when a certain rebel named Rose Weasly has to work with the bane of her existence: Scorpius Malfoy? Nothing good! DISCONTINUED
1. Head Boy

**A/N: My first fanfic! Yay! Please, please, please! Tell me what you think! Read a bunch of these, _love them, _and decided to write my own. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, and neither do the ideas for Louis and Molly. Got them from another fanfic. Sorry, I can't for the life of me remember from who I got them from!**

"C'mon, Rose! We're gonna be late!"

"Hold _on, _Louis! Oh, this is absolute _rubbish! _Louis!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. _Again? _Really?"

"Shut up!"

"You're Head Girl now, Rose- not sure why, McGonagall's gone mental! - but shouldn't you be able to carry all your own things?"

"Shut _up!_"

They ran and caught up to the others. Albus, Remus, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Fred, Victoire. James had already graduated three years before, and Teddy had five years, but they had come with the rest of the family to say goodbye.

Albus, Louis, Molly, Victoire and I were in seventh year, and Lily, Fred, and Hugo in fifth. Remus was in fourth.

Albus is the spitting image of Uncle Harry, except he has brown eyes. We tease him all the time about how his eyes are just like his mother's. He is a bit quiet, but never really around his family. He takes after his brother, James, and plays pranks all the time, with the help of the Marauder's Map.

Louis is Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's son, and my best friend. He is tall, but definitely _not _lanky, like Dad was. His strawberry blonde hair is slightly long, and his bangs are always in his eyes. Takes after Uncle Bill quite a lot, in the hair department at least. Grandmum Weasly is always trying to get him to cut it! He is intelligent and cunning, which makes him the perfect candidate to help pull off our pranks!

Molly is very petite. She is kind, but also loves to pull a good prank. She is just like Uncle Percy when it comes to school work, though. Always has to get impeccable grades. Her auburn hair is styled into a pixie cut, which makes the dishonest impression of being innocent. Her eyes are the typical Weasly brown, but she is clear of any freckles.

Victoire is Louis' twin sister. She looks almost exactly like Aunt Fleur. Her long platinum blonde hair reaches the middle of her back, and her eyes are a piercing blue, but my oh my! does she have the Weasly freckles! She is fiery, and cunning, much like her brother, and is _very _smart. She is a hopeless romantic, and has gone through boyfriend after boyfriend, trying to find her one true love. Personally, if they don't mind the age difference which I don't think they will- I think her and Teddy would make a great match! But she doesn't believe me.

Lily Potter looks just like, well, Lily Potter! She has shoulder length red hair, and big green eyes. Funnily enough, she excels at potions, and has a protective side that is only towards her family and closest friends! The one thing that she doesn't have in common with dear old Grandmum Potter is how much she is like the rest of us- a prankster!

Hugo has red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and is tall and lanky. Typical Weasly. He's not the brightest, and a little naïve, but he's hilarious. He's observant, and perceptive, but still can't pull off a prank on anyone but Trevor Longbottom. No, Trevor is not a frog! But he _was _named after one. Hopefully, Professor Longbottom _won't _lose this Trevor…

Fred is Uncle George's only child. He has light brown hair, with red streaks, and gray eyes, and of course, freckles. Uncle George eventually married Aunt Lavender, so even though Fred takes after Uncle George so much it's ridiculous, he's a bit flighty from Aunt Lavender's side.

Remus has brown hair, and green eyes, and he's very intelligent. He loves animals, and Care of Magical Creatures is definitely his favorite class. He, _of course, _loves to pull pranks. He is the youngest of all of us, so he tends to be at the receiving end of the teasing more often than not.

Then there's me. Rose Weasly. I have long curly red hair, brown eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across my nose and cheeks. Everyone says that my cheekbones are higher than the moon, and one of my best features. I'm and slender, with curves to rival Irish mountain roads. I have long legs, which I don't often show off, even though Lily says I should. I take after my mother in that I love to red, and have the highest grades of the year, but that's about where it ends. I'm cunning, and sly, and have sharp tongue that is usually unleashed on the bane of my existence: Scorpius Malfoy. I love to party and play pranks on everyone within sight. That's why Louis was calling our headmaster- Professor McGonagall- mental. She really is. Aside from my grades, I'm one of the worst role models out there.

All of us, _all nine of us, _boarded the train, and sat in one compartment, which is only supposed to hold four to six people, maximum. Sadly, I had to go figure out who the head boy was and talk to the prefects. I was _supposed _to put my robes on, but… Well, you get my drift. Thank _God _I had Louis, Lily, and Molly as prefects. I know that you're not supposed to have so many prefects from one house, in one year, but more students were coming to Hogwarts, and, well, there was a whole lot more to go around, so they decided to have more prefects. And since my family has to suck up to the teachers quite a lot, and we get really good grades, a handful of made it to being prefects. Surprisingly, I actually made it to Head Girl.

"I guess we better go, then. We're already going to be late, might as well go break in the newbies." Louis quipped behind me, implying he knew something I didn't. He was never this cheerful about doing something good.

"Louis… What's going on?" I asked him cautiously. When Louis is acting like this, you know something is going to happen, and not always something good.

"You'll see. Let's just go."

Lily shot me a look, and I sent a worried one back.

We walked down to the larger compartment where we held our first prefects meeting. Little did I know, when I walked inside I was going to get one of the biggest surprises of my life.

"So, Rose. Who do you think Head Boy is going to be?" Molly asked.

"I don't know."

I scanned the room, looking for the badge that would indicate which sucker was going to be stuck with me for the next year.

"_Scorpius Malfoy?_"


	2. Bloody Prat

**A/N Malfoy seems to forget that Rose isn't one to reckoned with... Not a great idea. Anyway! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: My name is _not _JK Rowling, so _no duh, _Harry Potter is not mine!**

I turned to my favorite cousin, who I was really not liking at the moment.

"Louis?"

He looked a little scared, which he should be. When I'm mad? Well, that's a story for another day.

"Yes Rose?"

"Go sit down before I do something I may or may not regret."

"Yes Rose."

The girls in the room glared at me. Albus, Louis, and James, before he graduated, were the big womanizers. All of them extremely hot, all of them really not interested. The last, was not related to me, and was going to end up dead. Scorpius Freaking Malfoy.

"Now! Before Rose murders everyone in this room with something other than her looks, voice, personality…Well, with something other her, let's get this meeting started."

"_Thanks, _Malfoy. Now! Let's make this clear. You annoy me- your dead. Listen to me, unless it'll get you killed. Just do what I say, got it? Now go away, I'm in a bad mood and ready to hex the next person to cross me."

They all ran out of the compartment. I followed, but of course, Malfoy went and poisoned the world with his presence, _again._ Or rather, _my _world.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you aren't lurking around just to look at the seat patterns. So I repeat my question: _What_?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Language, Weasel."

"I'll bet that's what your mother said to your father when he first saw you."

"That's low, Weasel, even for you, and you live underground!"

"That's why I only compliment _you_ with its presence."

"_Lovely_."

"Just one question, Malfoy, before I go puke my guts up at the fact I have to look at you."

"Shoot."

"I wish I could."

"How sweet of you."

"Why are you such a prick all the time? And to _me_."

I didn't wait for answer, and I knew that he would be in a foul mood throughout the rest of the day, probably getting himself a detention. I walked back to the Weasly/ Potter compartment.

"What's got y_our_ knickers in a twist, Rose?" I glared at Louis, and then turned back to Albus.

"Well, _somebody _forgot to mention the fact that they _knew _that Bloody Prat over in Slytherin is Head Boy. Of course, things were said and done, and Lily owes me a couple sickles." Everyone started laughing, and Malfoy had perfect timing of course. He walked past us, realized what we were laughing about, and then yelled at a couple of first years to sod off _in front of the new teacher!_

The train pulled up to the platform, and while we hopped off in a laughing, chatting, mob, Malfoy and his 'friends' got off in glowering bunch, and Malfoy was being escorted by the new Care of Magical Creatures' professor. Which, of course, made us laugh even harder, resulting in him flipping the bird at us, earning him another scolding. When the professor turned away, all nine of us flipped the bird back. We got into one of the carriages, which thankfully looked like they were pulling themselves, then walked into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waited for the sorting to start.


	3. Eat Your Heart Out!

**A/N Chapter three. R&R Just so you know, I probably won't update everyday all the time, so don't get _too _used to it!**

**Disclaimer: Am I really going to have to do this every chapter? Anyway... Harry Potter is not mine.**

"Why do we have to watch this?" I asked Louis. He looked at me like I might explode, which was a good idea, if a bit annoying.

"Because McGonagall said so? I don't know, Rose." I frowned and turned back to the front. McGonagall was about to make her speech… Finally!

"As a great man once said; Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you."

"That was _totally _Dumbledore." Sneered one of my fellow seventh years, Brittany Hart. She thinks she's _so _great because she's tall, blonde, and a D cup.

"And you're point is?" I leered back. She glared at me one last time, and then stalked away. I looked over at my family.

"I never thought stalking and swaying your hips was possible until I met Brittany. Just like I never thought sneering and smirking was possible until I met, well, I'd rather not say his name, I barf every time I do!" I finished airily, and they all started laughing.

"Hey, Weasel."

"Ferret?"

"Where's Hart. I needed a vict- I mean girl for tonight. I have to go to Slughorn's annual back to school thing, and I need a date. I figured she was pretty enough, and that I'd just dump her later."

"Slughorn's party is tonight?"

"Yeah, Rose. Didn't you know?" Asked Lily.

"I knew, but I didn't remember." I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Good thing I didn't have to look at you too long, otherwise I would have been too sick to go!" I added in the direction of Malfoy. He stomped away, his ears tinged pink.

"Rose one, Malfoy zero!" I laughed with my cousins and brother.

Later that night, I sat on Lily's bed, waiting for her to finish her make up so she could help figure out what I was going to wear.

"What did you bring?" She asked, leaning over to apply mascara.

"The usual and a couple new things."

In the end, I was wearing an off one shoulder dress, that was the same green as my eyes, with strappy gold heels. I wore only subtle hints of make up; mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. I used roll on body glitter across my cheeks and chest.

The Potters and Weaslys were always all invited, so we went as a group, those of us with boy or girlfriends, brought them along.

Lily looked me up and down.

"Malfoy _thought _he got a good looking date, but after _you _come in?" I grinned.

"Malfoy- eat your _heart _out!"


	4. The Party

**A/N Happy Halloween! Anyway... Chapter four! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As per the previous chapters, Harry Potter and anything in the books or movies is not mine. Duh?**

Lily and I were soon walking rather quickly down the corridors.

"We're going to look like absolute _rubbish _by the time we get there!" Lily had been complaining the _whole time!_

"Lily, you look fine Come on, we're almost there!"

We reached the room flushed and eyes sparkling. Before going in, we each patted down the others hair and fixed their clothes.

"Let's go."

We walked in, but thankfully, no one noticed. The party was already in full swing.

"Weasel! Is it true? You actually sort of resemble a _girl _tonight! Who knew?"

Well… _Almost _no one noticed.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone turned towards us, but neither of us noticed. This happened more than I care to admit!

"For once, _you _don't!"

"_Great _comeback."

"That's more than I can say for you!"

"You know I'm right. You aren't _really _a girl, are you?"

"You astound me with your intellectual wit. Oh wait. _No you don't!_"

"Yawn. _Old school! _Can't we at least argue _modernly? _Oh… I'm talking to you. Never mind."

"And you thought _I _was old school. Let me get you something that's going to change your life in _so _many ways. _Accio dictionary!_"

He sneered at me, than his sneer gave way to a look of horror. When the dictionary came flying at me, I ducked, and it hit him right in the face.

"Don't think this is over, Malfoy. I have a _lot _more tricks up my sleeve."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

"I'm quaking in my boots." One of his friends walked up.

"You should be, mate. That Rose Weasly can be downright _scary _when she wants to."

I walked over to the deejay. He turned on the music I had requested, and I started to dance. Soon, the party was in full swing again. Scorpius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Prank Wars: The Beginning

**A/N All the credit for the prank war goes to Anna Louisa- check her out! Lucky you, I updated dated twice in about fifteen minutes! But the chapters were short. As always; R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not JK Rowling, and therefore, Harry Potter is not mine.**

When the party ended, I hurried back to Gryffindor tower, and gathered the rest of my family and a couple of friends. Soon, we were all there. Albus, Louis, Molly, Lily, Victoire, Hugo, Remus, my friends Abigail Brown, Tergashi Patil, Trevor Longbottom, Sam Green, Jackson and Delaney Finnegan, and Nate Thomas, then there was Fred's girlfriend Jenny, and Molly's boyfriend Anderson. Sixteen of us. _Perfect._

"Now! I know you're all wondering why you're here instead of sleeping, and I'm telling you now, you are going to like this _so _much better than sleep! I have gotten the Slytherin password from a drunk seventh year, and figured we'd pay my friend King Prat a visit. Not- so- little argument, this led to that, no I'm really mad at him and want to play a prank on him. Deal?"

Everyone perked up at the word's 'prank' and 'King Prat', so I figured it was a yes.

"So here's what we're going to do…"

The next morning when Malfoy woke up (for the fifth time in eight hours, thanks to all the alarm clocks charmed so that only he could hear them), he was greeted by about fifty rubber bouncy balls, then a couple of paper scorpions crawling around on his bed, each about the size of an American football.

When he got out of bed, he slipped on a patch of ice and fell into a tub of mud. When he stormed out of his dormitory to see who did this, he was met by a slide, some chewed gum, and a _whole_ lot of spoiled milk. And for a grand finale? A couple hundred thousand rose petals fell on top of him. He then finally realized we were all there doubled over with laughter.

"You think this is funny?" He scowled at us.

"Yep!" I hiccupped.

"It's on, Weasly!" He growled back at me, and I knew it was. Bring it!


	6. Giggles and Parties

**A/N Oi vey, Malfoy! As always R&R, and tell your friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah... I wish I did though!**

Hours later, in Gryffindor common room, I relayed the story to my family and friends. Louis looked at me, for the second time in just a few days, like I was going to explode. Though getting a little tiring, it was for good reason.

"I don't know what to do, though!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. "I just… _Don't _giggle! What was I supposed to do?"

Lily gave me a meaningful look, and I turned back to everyone else.

"Before I forget, the Heads' common room password is-" I rolled my eyes. "- pure magic. Malfoy picked it out, obviously. And _no, _I am _not _going to give you the password to my actually room." I sent Fred a pointed look.

Later that evening, there was a quiet knock at my door, and I opened it to Lily giving me the same look as earlier.

"What I would like to know, now don't freak out at me Rose, but when are you and Scorpius going to get together. The fact that you straddled him instead of just magicking him down says a lot."

I stared at her, opened mouthed. Then found my words. Or at least, sort of.

"What?"

She just laughed at me.

"Lily dear, could you _please _explain to me what they _heck _is going on?"

She replied, "Well, Fred was mad that he wouldn't be able to play any pranks on you, since he wouldn't be able to get into your room without you _letting _him in, and asked me to do this, as kind of a last hurrah. _I _thought it was rather genius, if the over all idea complete _rubbish. _I mean you and Scorpius Malfoy? Never!" As soon as we both stopped guffawing at the ridiculousness of it all, she turned to me, clearly ready for a more serious conversation.

"First of all," she said, "Why _didn't _you just magic him down?"

"I was so angry, it was _him, _and I was embarrassed too. Pretty good recipe for just wanting an answer, not really caring how I got it."

"Okay… Well, there's on other thing, and please don't get mad at, er… Please don't get mad at yourself, but, _really _Rose, I'm surprised at you, but when are you going to throw your back to school party?"

I slapped myself on the forehead.

The next day I was so busy mentally planning the party that it wasn't until lunch time that I realized people were _giggling _at me. When I sat down to lunch with Louis, Albus, and Lily, I was thoroughly confused.

"Rose?"

"Just a sec, Louis."

"Rose."

"Albus."

"_Rose!_"

"_What, _Lily?"

"Erm, have you noticed, um, at all, that Malfoy might've told the whole school that you, uh, giggled?"

"OhmigodLilythat'sterrible!" I let it all out in one breath. "And _no, _actually, I _hadn't _noticed! I was working on the party!"

Louis and Albus gave me slightly afraid looks.

"Do I have to break up with your girlfriends _again? _You guys, _come on. _Be a man! Er… Be men! Break up with your own girlfriends!"

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, if a bit annoying from all the giggling. Once I figured out when and where the party was going to be(the Room of Requirement, Friday at eight), I put up notices in all the common rooms, and even got McGonagall's permission for everyone at the party to be out past curfew! Everything was going wonderfully until I overheard a conversation in the corridor.

"You know, a lot of people are saying they probably aren't going to go to Rose Weasley's party, saying she's lost her touch. She spent two whole days without trying to kill Scorpius Malfoy, and she actually _giggled. _She's only pulled three pranks so far this year, too. It's probably only going to be first and second years."

My face turned red, and I knew what I had to do. I put up new notices that said:

_Back to School Party_

_Room of Requirement_

_Friday night at eight_

_Must be sixth year or higher to get in- there will be security_

_Don't expect to wake up in your own bed-_

_Or even in a bed_

_See you then, don't even try to deny it!_

After that, my party was the talk of the school again, but I was still stinging. I waited in the Heads' common room; Malfoy had finally gotten tired of sleeping on the floor in Slytherin because he didn't want to share with me. When he walked in, I cornered him.

"I thought we had a deal, Malfoy." It wasn't a question.

"You never said no crossed fingers." He replied.

"It was implied." I shot back.

"How was I supposed to know?"

F*** you, Malfoy! You just had to go and shoot off your dirty little mouth, didn't you? It may not seem like a big deal for you, but I don't giggle! I have been against giggling for years, saying I would never be that kind of girl! People are saying I've lost my touch! They're debating whether or not to go to my parties, saying that I've become just like everyone else! That I'm becoming one of the girl's I swore I would never be remotely like all because you told the whole damn school I giggled! I know we hate each other, but that was low, even for you. You're going to regret this Malfoy. I _promise._"

With that, I whirled around and locked myself in my room.


	7. Crying and Giggling: All in One Week

About a minute later, there was a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes.

_Crying and giggling all in one week? My God._

"Who is it?" I croaked.

"Molly."

"And Lily!" I heard them arguing through the door. I walked over and let them in.

"We were going to going to discuss plans for the party on Friday, heard shouting, saw a shocked Malfoy, figured you'd be in here." Lily explained.

"What happened?" Asked Molly.

"Asked Malfoy what the _hell _he was thinking when he ruined my life." I replied, plopping back down onto my bed.

"Well, then…" Lily began, trailing off uncertainly. Molly finished for her.

"We got a hold of some of the elves in the kitchen, and they agreed to make some munchies for the party."

"Said they hadn't had so much fun in years!" Lily added, sounding amazed.

I grinned evilly. "I got the butterbeer and fire whiskey. Three Broomstick's golden boy and I got a deal. He gives me whatever I need for my parties, no one squeal's on him. No questions asked.

"You know… I was thinking. It's a bout time to get the gang together again for another prank." I finished and laughed, and my cousins soon joined in.

The next night, Thursday evening, I got everyone together in Gryffindor tower.

"As you all know, it's been a little while since I pulled a prank. _But… _I've found someone who deserves a good kick in the arse, and came up with a prank that would make Uncle George cry with pride. This is what we're going to do…

"I stole his, ahem, _journal, _and I've figured out all his insecurities." My immature little cousin, Remus was still snickering about the journal.

"He doesn't want his father to be disappointed in him, for one, so we're going to bewitch things in his room to look like Draco Malfoy and say that he's very disappointed in him. Then, his arm's going to start stinging a little, and he'll look down and see a Death eater tattoo on his arm. After that, all the girls, well, all the _pretty _girls in the school are going to somehow appear in his room, and say that he's the ugliest boy they've ever seen, and that they hate him. Then, Voldemort will supposedly be standing before him and kill his whole family and all his friends. As a grand finale, the of roses will fill the room, the curtains on his bed will be blown back, and the glowing image of a huge rose will fill the room and then dissolve." I finished and smirked at my family and friends.

Fred looked at me with raised eyebrows. "That's it? Seems easy enough!" He quipped.

"Let's go then!" I exclaimed, and we all ran off to his room.

"Let's see here… Pure blood?" I said uncertainly. The door swung open silently.

"How'd you know he's password?" Albus mouthed the question at me.

"Wild guess." I answered, and we went to work. It would go off at midnight and last for about half an hour. We tied his legs to the bed.


	8. Prank Wars: Terrifed

The next morning I heard a furious pounding at my door. I opened it to a fuming Malfoy.

"It took you that long to get the ropes off?" I asked, smiling sweetly, a slightly confused look on my face.

"I couldn't reach my wand." He said through clenched teeth. Before I could say anything else, he pushed me back against the wall, his hand on my stomach. I was so surprised I didn't even try to push him off. My mouth hung open in an 'O'.

"Why, Rose? Why did you have to go so far? I know you took my journal, don't even try to deny it."

I just gaped at him.

"Are you trying to break me?" he snarled, continuing his speech. "'Cause you almost did. We've done some terrible things to each other in the past, but this is by far the _worst._" I was so mad I could barely get the words out of my mouth. Then, I exploded.

"The worst? The _worst?_" I screeched. "What about when you told me the only reason I had any friends was because I'm famous, and I didn't trust any of my friends for a month? What about when you told me I was ugly, weak, and stupid in front of the guy I liked, and then proceeded to tell me why? What about when you stole my diary and teased me about wherever I went? What about all that? What about everything you've ever done to me? What about everything _I've _ever done to _you?_"

"I was terrified, Rose." He had lowered his voice to a whisper. "I wanted to kill myself. I screamed. I cried. I was scared out of my frigging _wits._" I grabbed his tie and pulled him down closer to me.

"Now you know how I've felt every day since I met you." I breathed. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Really now?" I could feel his breath tickling the sensitive skin around my mouth. I leaned in closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Really." My lips just barely brushed his. I leaned my head down, and kissed his jaw, near his ear. He shuddered, and I lowered my hands down to chest and tilted my head back up, slowly pushing him out of my room. I dragged my finger tips lightly down his torso, and then shut the door in his face.

I pressed my back to the cool wood that separated us and slid down to the floor, my hands against my flushed and burning cheeks.

"What was that?"


	9. Getting Ready

I waited until I was sure he had gone back to his room, and then tiptoed down to the bathroom.

I poured a bunch of bubble bath into the hot water that filled the tub. I sank in, and mulled over what had just happened. It was still early; only six thirty in the morning, so I had time. I realized that I would never really know the answer, and that I should probably avoid telling anyone, and got out.

"Oh no." All my clothes were still upstairs in my room. I wrapped a towel tightly around my body, and looked at my reflection in dismay.

"Oh dear. Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle, there!" Said my mirror. The towel barely covered my butt.

Listening carefully for any signs of Malfoy, I stepped out into the cold air of the common room. I hurried over to the stairway up to my room, when, just my luck, Malfoy materialized behind me. His eyes lingered on my thoroughly exposed legs.

"My, my, Weasley. A little eager are we?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" I spat back and dashed up to my room.

_I swear, he must be made of metal!_

_ Oh, but you know he's not, don't you. _A little part of me taunted. _You enjoyed his look, didn't you?_

I stumbled backwards, my fingers grazing the pages of an open book, slitting my hand open. My towel fell to the floor as I wrapped bandages around the offending wound.

"Bloody Malfoy." I hissed at the door, knowing he couldn't hear me, but at least my fingers felt better. I decided to make Malfoy realize what he missed by insulting me.

I put on a short skirt, a tight lacy camisole, threw a red and gold tie loosely around my neck, grabbed my bag, threw on some robes, took a breath, and went down breakfast.

Louis looked at me expectantly.

"Who's the bloke?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes more and more with every word.

"Well, I'm your best mate, _and _your cousin, _and _you got all defensive when I asked. Now spill."

"Erm. I… Well… I… You know that new guy? Sam? You reckon his accent's as hot as all the girls make it out to be?" I asked, sighing and twirling me hair around my finger, Malfoy forgotten. A couple of the other girls, and even one of the gay guys leaned in, their interest piqued.

"I dunno. Why?" Louis asked, moving my bowl of porridge away from me because I wasn't paying attention and almost fell in it.

"Your hopeless." I sighed. "Let me put it this way; you've got some real competition this year." I sighed, leaning farther over to get a better view.

Louis and Albus are the two most sought out guys in the whole frigging school. All the girls want to-… Never mind. They're hot, famous, rich, and charming. They're anything but innocent. They've kissed, dated, and ditched almost all the girls in the school, sixth year and up, including some girls that have graduated. Thing is, _I've_ had to dump most of the girls they dated, and it sickens me. But when you need to get Louis or Albus to pay attention to you? Say they've got competition.

There's only one other boy who's as worshipped as them: Scorpius Malfoy. Even _I _can't deny it. He's _incredibly _sexy. He's tall,

Blonde, strong… He has high cheekbones, a _righteous _jaw line, and some of the most beautiful, piercing, silver eyes you'll ever see. He's smooth, charming, rich, _damn _sexy; you name it, he's got it. He's also rumored to have the best bloody abs in the school. And I hate him.

Now though, there's a fourth: Sam Johnson. A tall, brunette, _American _boy. He has green eyes to rival Uncle Harry's, cheekbones and a jaw line to rival Malfoy's, wit and charm to rival my dear old cousins', and a six-pack he shows off every _single _day by wearing a tight fitted shirt, and biceps that bulge beneath his robes.

Louis just gaped at me. Like I said before; competition just about kills him.

"_Sam Johnson? _Just because he has that bloody-" He shuddered in disgust. "-_American _accent, does _not _mean you should go fall for him!"

"Mhm… That's nice, Louis. Now could you please move your head to my left, your right? I can't see." He glared at me, but moved his head anyway.

"If you like him so much, why don't you go ask him out?" He snapped, probably still smarting from my lack of attention.

"You know what? I'm going to go do that now!" I exclaimed, not really paying attention to the dirty looks he was giving me. He groaned.

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and tapped on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey! Rose, right? Rose Weasley? The one with the party coming up?"

"Yeah, that's me!" I said, ever the charmer, and I flashed him a flirtatious smile. "I know you're new here, and was just going to see if you were going to come to the party. They're a great way to meet new people. A lot of people usually come, and you could probably meet a lot of life long friends. A lot of my friends, though mostly graduated, I met at my cousins and Teddy Lupin's parties. You game?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "I'm game!"

I walked back to the Gryffindor table with a slightly dazed smile on my face. I grabbed my bag and walked, but I soon regretted it. Malfoy and Brittany Hart were making out in plain view. Malfoy came up for air just in time to see the smile drop off my face, and I hurried away towards my first class of the day; Transfiguration.

_There's no use denying it, you're falling for him._ A voice inside me reasoned. _Whatever happened this morning triggered something inside of you. _It whispered.

_No. Malfoy is a worthless, stupid, piece of scum that doesn't deserve a first glance, not to mention a second. He was just manipulating you. _And with that thought, I walked into Transfiguration.

Professor Roman cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"As I am _sure _you all know, Miss Rose Weasley is having a party tonight, so I figured I'd give you free rein, just so long as you transfigure a few things _at your level, _Mr. Longbottom." I looked over at Trevor and shot him a taunting smile, and he smirked back at me. I turned my attention back to the front.

He sighed. "There will be no homework, as I know you will all be spending the weekend hung over, whether or not you are of age."

After about twenty minutes he let the class go.

The rest of my classes went like my Transfiguration class, as they all knew about my party. All in all, this weekend was going to be a breeze. You didn't honestly think I was going to be in bed all weekend, did you? No. I brewed a hang over potion, and was planning to pull pranks on the people who _were _in bed.

As soon as all of my classes were done, I had Lily and Molly over to my room to get ready.

"How about this one?" Lily was strutting around the room like a model.

"Perfect!" Molly and I cried.

She ended up in a lavender dress that was fitted until her hips, then poofed out in a sheer golden fabric. She straightened her hair and put sparkly hairspray all over it. She had on purple eye shadow, and a thick layer of mascara. She had blush that highlighted her high cheekbones and tinted lip gloss on her full lips. To say the least, she was hot.

Molly was wearing a loose deep blue dress that went down almost to her knees. She died the tips of her hair the same blue color as her dress and had on a pale blue eyeliner to contrast her eyes. Both of my cousins were wearing strappy sandals, Lily's were gold, Molly's were silver.

They kept telling me I looked good, but I wasn't so sure. I don't really do sequins…

I was wearing a tight silver dress that went down about half an inch past my butt, with a sweet heart neckline. The back went down almost as far as the dress itself did, just a half-inch _above _my butt. There were silver sequins on the bottom that almost 'faded' the higher up you looked. Across the back, there were strips of red fabric with red sequins on it that made a couple X's against my tanned skin.

I wore red pumps, and my shadow eye make up looked professional. Most people would say I looked sexy, some would even say I looked slightly slutty, but I didn't think I looked sexy _or _slutty. I thought my outfit wasn't that great, and it showed on my face.

"I know it's not great, but it's the best I got." I said. Molly and Lily just stared at me.

"Wow!" Their voices were unified. I smiled, and we left.


	10. At The Party

We walked in front of an empty wall three times, when a door appeared. We charmed it to stay there until one of us disenchanted it. We went inside, and our jaws dropped. As always, the room had out done itself, and it had _never_ repeated a design at anyone of my parties.

A section of the floor had squares that lit up, and had at least three disco balls above it. There was a bar with sparkly seat cushions and a polished marble counter top. There was an ice bucket and a glass case to hold the rest of the drinks. There were couches scattered all around the room and low tables to put drinks down on. There were five long tables for food, which I knew would be _filled._

There were fog machines and other machines that spit sparkles and ribbons all over the place; hanging from the ceiling, on the floor, sticking out of the walls. There were revolving colored lights, and no others. The music system, though! Always the same. There were _huge_ speakers everywhere and had all the dance music you could ever want.

As soon as we finished marveling at the wonderful room, we walked over to the bar and set up the butterbeer and fire whiskey. About five minutes later, twenty-five or so house elves walked in carrying trays of food. It looked _amazing. _All the snacks you could imagine, and then some. We finished setting everything up at seven fifty-five. Five minutes. _Five minutes._

"Whoa." A flood of people had walked in, and they just stood there, looking around. Then, the music started, People flooded onto the dance floor and started to dance. I was in the very center of it all. For now, all of my problems could wait.

I whirled around, and around, and around, from partner to partner. At some point, I got hold of a bottle of fire whiskey. I was drunk silly in no time, and I knew it. I ended up in front of Sam, and started to dance with him.

"Nice party, Rose!" He shouted above the music. I grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders, trying to stabilize myself while still dancing.

"Thanks! You're not to bad yourself!" With that, I threw my other arm round him and pressed my lips to his. His hand was splayed against my bare back, and I leaned into him, deepening the kiss. We parted and I pulled him onto one of the couches on top of me. I kissed him again, but this time I French kissed him. He moaned into my mouth; I _know _I am an _amazing _kisser, and have no qualms about letting people know. _Especially _Sam Johnson!

The party went on for hours. Everyone was drunk and dancing, and making out on the couches. At three in the morning, about half the people had fallen asleep, but the party kept going, the music kept playing, and we all kept drinking. Some people went back to their dorms, some went back to _other _peoples' dorms, and some just passed out in the Room of Requirement. At five in the morning, only a couple of people were left standing; I was one of them, Sam was not. The dance floor was littered with bodies, but the party kept going, the music kept playing, and people kept drinking.

I was clutching a butterbeer in one hand, and a fire whiskey in the other. I kept twirling around and dancing, somehow not stepping on any bodies or sloshing either of my drinks in my dress.

I kept going and going until I just couldn't anymore, and collapsed on one of the couches laughing. I felt a dip next to me, and looked over to see who had sat down. It was Malfoy. I grinned and laid my legs across his lap, rubbing one against the other. I handed him my butterbeer.

"Have a butterbeer!" I chirped. He grimaced.

"Maybe we should get you back to your room." He suggested, but I shook my head.

"No way! I'm to awake to go to bed!" I said, and kept trying to hand him my butterbeer. He finally took it, but put it down on the table. I put my fire whiskey down on the table next to the drink I just forced him to take, then flipped around and sat on his lap, facing him.

I started to take off his tie, and his shirt, but stopped there, letting my hands press against his chest. My fingers were cold, and he shivered at my touch.

"You're drunk." He whispered.

"And you should be." I replied, my voice suddenly soft for the first time all night.

I leaned my head down next to his and but down gently on his ear lobe, and tugged. His breathes were getting shorter and more ragged. I kissed his jaw, moving slowly back towards the front of his face.

"You're drunk, Rose." He whispered again. I pressed my lips to his, licking the seam of his lips, asking for entry. He obliged.

_Oh my God, he's a good kisser. _Was the only thought swirling through my mind, his tongue swirling around in my mouth. I moaned into his lips, as Sam had done into mine hours before. When we broke apart, he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the Heads common room. I passed out half way there.


	11. AN and Disclaimer

**As you probably noticed, I never remember to put in an author's note or a disclaimer. Let's get this straight: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE! Kay? Good. And if I have to say anything to you, I'll just put in another one of these. THESE DO NOT MEAN I'M STOPPING MY STORIES! I just need to tell you something. Now! I'm not putting a disclaimer on every frigging story, this one counts for all chapters here on out. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! There! Happy? Whatever...**

**-PRPLove**


	12. The Morning After

_Where am I? This isn't my room, and definitely not the Room of Requirement…_ These thoughts sluggishly bid my brain good morning. I looked over and saw Malfoy passed out in a chair in the corner.

My head was pounding, and my stomach churned.

_I really need to get that potion!_

I looked back over at Malfoy, and quietly pushed back the covers. I knew he brought me back here for a reason other than not knowing my password, but I couldn't remember what it was. The night before looked like smoke, sparkles, and fire whiskey, all in one huge blur.

_I'll remember when I drink the potion; I always do._

I slid out of Malfoy's bed and padded silently across the room to the door. I looked back at Malfoy. He wasn't wearing his tie or shirt, and his hair fell across his face. His lips were parted slightly and a little bit swollen. His shirt and tie were discarded on the floor next to him. I checked the time. Nine o' clock. The party probably ended around five o' clock.

_He must have done some pretty heavy kissing. _I thought bitterly. _Probably with Brittany sodding Hart._

I crept out of his room. When I got back to my own room, I quickly gulped down the correct dose of potion. The night flooded back to me, and I gasped and stumbled, falling onto my bed.

_I kissed Scorpius Malfoy. I kissed Scorpius Malfoy! Oh my God! And… I liked it._

I stood up shakily. I knew I was falling for him, but I thought it was over when I went out with Sam. I guess not. Oh, but my God, that American accent.

I took a bath and got dressed. I wore a pair of comfy yoga pants, and a shirt that was a size or two too small. I knew I was going to have to face it sooner or later, and I figured sooner would be better, but I didn't want to.

_Stop stalling, and just go talk to him! You know he's up, you heard him while you were taking a shower. Now go!_

I got up and went to go talk to him. I crossed the common room, and knocked on his door. I knew he wouldn't be hung over; he had never gotten drunk. He answered my knock with disheveled hair and only a pair of sweat pants on. I guess that he, like I, didn't want to face our problems and just wanted lie in bed all day.

"We need to talk."

"I agree." He replied, and he let me in his room.

"What are we going to do? I don't know about you, but I can't just dismiss it as the fire whiskey or butterbeer, you weren't drunk." He looked at me.

"I know." He whispered hoarsely. "You know, I think I'm falling for you."

"Me too… But I still hate you." I added, and he laughed. "What?" I asked, somewhat reproachfully.

"Nothing. You're funny, that's all." I leaned over and rested my head on his bare shoulder.

"You know, this whole 'in- a- relationship' thing is a lot easier than I thought." I said, a thoughtful look on my face.

"Just wait until we have to tell people. And we need to do it Monday."

"You're right. I read a book where they put it off, and their friends never forgave them for lying to them." I replied, suddenly serious. I looked up at him, and he put his hand on my cheek.

"You're really beautiful, you know that? But don't let it go to your head, or for Christmas you'll get a list of girls I've made out with who are more beautiful than you."

"And you're one of the sexiest guys I've ever seen, but I know that no matter what I say, you're going to let it go to your head." And he kissed me. It was sweeter, more innocent than the night before.

"You know, I have never had a better morning after." And he kissed me again. But this time it was hungrier, more passionate. I slowly leaned back onto his bed, and he followed me, being careful not to crush me. I shifted my legs and he moaned against my lips. I moved my legs again, and I soon had him under my control.

I rolled over on top of him, and let my fingers wander across his chest, and then cupped his face. He placed his larger hands over mine and pulled me into him, not letting me go for the world. He wrapped his arms around me and his hands crept up under my shirt. His touch sent shivers running up and down my spine. I pulled away from him, my lips already swollen.

"Scorpius." I whispered against his ear. The same shivers that played on my spine were soon on his, too. He flipped us over again and started trailing kisses down my neck and onto my chest. My eyes were half closed and my breathing was heavy. Then he kissed this one spot between my neck and shoulder. I went rigid.

"Oh." A sigh escaped my lips. He started tugging off my shirt. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. I was left in just my bra and a loose pair of yoga pants. His fingers scraped against my sides as he continued to kiss me. I let his tongue slip into my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and we kept kissing until we had to go down to lunch. And no, nothing happened. I _swear._


	13. Tickling and Louis

I put on a jumper, but kept the same pants on as before. I walked down to the Great Hall with Louis, who was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes a little suspiciously. We sat down and met up with the rest of our family once sitting.

"So… Who's your new guy?" Lily nudged me.

"Ooh! Is it Sam?" Molly materialized beside me. I bit my lip.

"No?" I replied. Louis' eyes narrowed. Victoire appeared out of no where.

"Feels like I haven't talked to you in- Ooh! Did you and Sam finally get together?"

"No…" _Aagh! Why is everyone so into who I'm going out with? Why can't they wait until Monday?_

"Come on, Rosie! Loosen up!" Albus pushed in between me and Molly, who gave him a rather disgruntled look.

"Shove off, guys. I'm eating! I don't need my sister and some guy in my head right now." _Oh, thank God for Hugo!_

"Saved by the brother, eh Rose?" Fred quipped and Remus grinned at me.

"Haven't heard that one before." My youngest cousin said jokingly, but Louis still said nothing. I sent him a confused look, and he pointed to his lips. My eyes widened in realization, and the expression on his face clearly said that we would talk later. I sighed and relented. After I finished lunch I stood up quickly and said that I had just realized that I promised Hagrid I would look something up for him for my next Care of Magical Creatures class, and that I had to go to the library. Louis offered to help, but I declined all other offers saying that one person was enough.

When we got there he led me to a secluded area with a table and chairs.

"Sit." He pointed to a chair, and I sat.

"Louis… I don't know what to say, but I guess it's for the best that you're doing this; I made him promise we would tell people on Monday. At least I get to figure what I'm going to say on my best friend, he's probably not going to be so lucky."

"Rose, just tell me who it is, already!"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?" He kept his voice at the same steady level as it had been before, but I knew he was screaming at me inside.

"I said… I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Since when?"

"Since sort of last night sort of this morning. Louis, please don't say anything until I'm done. Something happened a couple days ago that I didn't tell anyone about. He got really mad at me for the prank, and then… I'm not even sure what happened, but it wasn't exactly arguing. It was… Flirting? Taunting? I don't know, Louis! I just… _Don't know. _Then last night, I was drunk, and out of my mind, and dancing, delusional… And I kissed him, and he kissed me back, and he persuaded me to go back to my room, but I fell asleep, so he put me in _his _bed and he slept in a chair in the corner, and I ran out, and figured I was going to have to talk to him sooner or later, and I just wanted to get it over with and ended up kissing him again, and we said we'd tell everyone on Monday."

"Breath, Rose. Breath." I looked up at him.

"Are you mad?" He looked surprised.

"Mad? No. Surprised, yes, but not mad. Only thing I'm going to say is; you are going to have one _hell _of a job telling everyone else. Molly, Lily, and Victoire are all hopeless romantics, so I'd tell them first. Have them tell all the boys, but tell Hugo yourself. He's your brother, he deserves to hear it from you. I'll tell Albus, and hopefully he won't try to murder you _or _Malfoy." He stood up,, and I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Louis. You don't know how glad I am to have you." I was almost crying in relief, but I didn't.

"We should do it tomorrow; it'll be a lot easier to tell everyone _not _at once over the weekend, but I'll tell Albus at night, so he can't get to either of you since he doesn't know your passwords." Louis said, and we walked out. Me to tell Scorpius what I was going to do, and Louis to do some quick thinking. As soon as I got back to the common room, Scorpius cornered me and kissed me. I pushed him off, but let him keep his arms around my waist.

"Scorpius?" He shuddered.

"It feels weird to hear you say my first name; no one really does except for my family and a couple of fan girls. But yeah?"

"Louis figured out what was going on and I told him it was you. I'm going to tell the rest of my family tomorrow. It's just easier. You can do whatever you want, but at least on my side, it's coming out tomorrow." I took a deep breath.

"Thanks for clearing it with me before you told anyone." He said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Scorpius." The use of his first name seemed to soften him. _I'm going to have to do this more often!_

"Fine." I pulled him towards me and kissed him again. When I pulled back, he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, curiosity evident in my voice.

"Us. Who would've thought; Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley." I shook my head.

"Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." I corrected. He rolled his eyes, kissed me again, then went and sat on the couch. I grabbed a book at sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. Next thing I knew, he was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and looked around blearily.

"What? What? _What?_"

"Dinner time, stupid." He replied, and I noticed my stomach rumbling.

"You'd think you'd treat your girlfriend nicer. Unlike all your previous arm candy, I will dump you in a heartbeat, and my family _will _murder you if you hurt me. This time your actually going to have to be- gasp!- _committed! _Ooo... Scary!"

"Sod off, Weasley!" I was laughing as I got up, and we walked down to dinner, bickering as always. We went our separate ways, shooting each other annoyed looks every so often. After about ten minutes, I made everyone be quiet.

"What? Why do we have to be quiet?" My family sent me confused glances.

"Because, he's about to find something very embarrassing in his pocket. I got the idea from something he… _Let slip _last night." We all turned to look at him, his hand was in his pocket. Instead of pulling out whatever he was looking for, probably the gadget I had pulled out when I put my prank in, he pulled out a seemingly _drawn _cupid. It was two-dimensional, and appeared to be drawn by a child. It kept saying; "I wuv you!" over and over again, and it attached itself to his face. He glared at me through the scribbled lines. We all left dinner in good spirits… Except for him of course. I got back to the common room, and he entered moments later.

"Weas- Mmf!" I glued my lips to his until he relaxed.

"I wuv you!" I smirked and hurried up to my room, hissing my password, and running in, but he stuck his foot in the door and followed me. He tackled me and pushed me onto my bed.

"What are you going to do- Oh my God, Scorpius, stop it!" He put a tickling hex on me, and I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. In between laughs and gasps for air, I put the same hex on him, just much stronger. Soon, we were both rolling around and laughing so hard we couldn't even perform the counter curse. I forced myself to stop laughing for long enough to choke out the words. We lay on my bed, panting.

"_Really?_" He glared at me. I laughed again.

"Yep! You know… It's pretty funny to watch you laughing that hard…" I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about it!" I rolled over, leaning over him.

"Too late." I smirked, but he acted before I do anything. He grabbed me around the middle and rolled me over on top of him, and started to tickle me again.

"Scorpius Malfoy, would you _stop _that!"

"Nope."

"You… Are… Cruel!" I managed to gasp out. My legs were flailing around and eventually hit home. I rolled off of him, and he sat up abruptly, doubled over in pain.

"And _you _have a good kick!" I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.

"Aww. Did the wittle baby get hurt? Did he get a boo- boo? Oh no!"

"Shut up!" I snorted.

"Me? _Riiight…_"


	14. Check It Out!

**Hey! Just finished a story by Attica called Basketcase. Dramione fic, and AMAZING! You guys should check it out!**

**-PRPLove**


	15. A Nerve Tonic of Sorts

**A/N Yeah, I know, it's been forever and a half. Actually, I'm not really sure exactly how long it's been... Is that bad? Anyway, sorry for the wait, for the few of you who actually read my story! Also, check out C. Weasley's stories. My favorite is the one about Charlie Weasley. R&R!**

_C'mon Rose. You can do this. Just owl them and ask them to meet you in your room after lunch. This isn't hard._

I wrote down that I wanted to see them in my room after lunch, asked them to come up with me. Time seemed to fly by even quicker than usual, and before I knew it, Lily, Molly, and Victoire were all lounging around my room, waiting for me to clue them in.

"I… Have a new boyfriend…" Before I could finish, they burst in with their congratulations.

"Oh, Rosie, that's great!"

"Who is it?"

"Well, it's not Sam, she told us that yesterday morning."

"When did this happen?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"First Molly, now you; I'm going to be the only one left without a boyfriend!"

"Victoire, you're part veela!"

"And yet, Lily dearest, you're still prettier than me!"

"Rosie, who is it?"

"That's the thing…" I swallowed nervously. "Erm… Scorpius Malfoy? And no, Louis figured it out. I need you guys to do me a _huge _favor. I need you to tell everyone but Albus and Hugo. Louis is going to tell Albus just as soon Scorpius and I are out of harm's way. I'm going to tell Hugo. He's my little brother, he deserves to hear it from me."

The looks on their faces weren't completely good signs. They looked mad at the fact Scorpius Malfoy was my boyfriend, but ecstatic that I had a boyfriend, annoyed that Louis found out first, even if he _is _my best mate, and confused at why the hell Scorpius Malfoy out of all people.

"Okay." Molly and Victoire looked at Lily in surprise.

"Oh, Rosie! You have a boyfriend!" They squealed their agreement, and hurried off to tell the others. I sighed and owled Hugo, asking if we could talk in about half an hour.

When I got to Gryffindor tower, Sam was waiting for me. I looked at him with a curious expression.

"I heard what you're doing and thought you might like this." He held out a little bottle. "It's a tonic for the nerves." I took the bottle and downed its contents.

"Thanks…" I looked at him again, then started staring. He kept getting sexier and more appealing. My brain was fogging up, but I wasn't drunk. He leaned in and my heart screamed. My sense dimmed and dulled to nothing as my sight zeroed in on him, and only him. He pressed his lips to mine, and we were soon engaged in a full on snog.

I faintly heard Hugo coming down the stairs.

"Rose? What's going on? What did you need to tell… Me… Rose?" His voice was warped with confusion and slight disgust at seeing his older sister snogging the guy she had just dumped. I turned and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I was going to tell you that Scorpius Malfoy and I had started going out, but I don't think that makes sense anymore… I've got to go dump him…" Sam pulled my attention back to himself and there was clearly no hope of getting me to talk anymore. Hugo threw me a disgusted and confused look, then stomped back off into his dormitory.


	16. AN

**I realize that I haven't updated in a while. Homework's a real b-. That and I have seemed to have fallen ill with a case of writer's block. I tried to write a decent chapter, but I really need some more ideas, because this story is far from over! Hopefully you think that's a good thing...**

**I have one idea, but I don't think they're ready for it yet... Does a certain TMR Jr. sound good? I need something to help ease them into that transition into that. PM me please!**

**And without further ado, I give my new chapter... You have to click the next button to get there, though. I couldn't leave Rose that way, so everything goes back to as normal as it can be at Hogwarts.**

**-PRPLove**


	17. Sam, Sam, and More Sam

I was eventually disentangled from Sam and went to go see my cousins and share the latest news. No doubt they would happy. They all hated Malfoy. He could be a real _prick _sometimes. When I got to their favorite hiding place, I heard whispering… And my name.

"And then she acted like I wasn't even _there_! She just kept snogging him!" I heard Hugo exclaim. The others shushed him.

"All I know for sure is that this can't be the real Rose Weasley. Maybe he's bewitched her? No… That doesn't sound like Sam _at all!_" Albus contemplated the different possibilities.

"Oh, Rosie…" That was clearly Molly. Always worrying about us. Ugh. I wish she'd give us it rest. I'm seventeen, Head Girl, and have enough sense not to shag anyone, even when I'm drunk. I'm still a virgin, aren't I?

"This isn't like her. I saw Scorpius earlier. He looked like his dog died… Except a lot worse. Whatever Rose did, it must have been one hell of a heartbreak." That was Louis. I thought he was supposed to be my best mate? I obviously can't trust anyone any more, except for Sam. He loves me. I know he does.

"Rose!" Lily gasped, but I stomped back to my dormitory, wanting nothing to do with them.

_How could they? I start dating someone they hate, and they're fine. I dump him for the guy that they do like, and they're all over me about it. I just don't understand. But Sam… Oh, Sam! Sam Johnson… What a wonderful name… To hell with all of those people who say it's a common name! It's the most wonderful name in the world!_

"Rosie?" I threw a snide look at the person at the door. It wasn't Sam so I didn't want to see them.

"Go to hell." I tossed the comment over my shoulder like it was nothing. Not Sam, not anything. I heard a gasp and a choked sob. The door slammed shut and I heard the girl run crying out of the Heads' common room.

"Rose Weasley, I don't know what just happened, but you just sent Lily Potter out of here in tears. I don't know what happened between us, but you need to stop taking it out on your family! If you don't have them, you don't have anything, and God knows that my family has barely been around for me! Too busy rebuilding the family name, regaining the money we lost due to the Dark Lord living there for how long he did."

"I'll have Sam. He'll never leave me. I know you. You'd have dumped me for the next girl who wouldn't give into your charm without a second thought. Sam would never- Scorpius Malfoy, put me down!" He had picked me up and carried me down to Slughorn's office.

"I understand you have some experience with love potion reversers? Just no poisoned mead for us."

"Of course, m' boy. Just a moment." The old man wheezed as he pulled the heavy door open. So fat and ugly. Sam would stay sexy even in his old age. I know he would.

"Drink up, my dear, drink up." Kindness never gets you anywhere. Scorpius- what an ugly name! – squeezed my mouth open and Slughorn poured in the concoction. I was forced to swallow.

"What happened?" They sighed with relief.


	18. T, Why is it Always T

**I know I said I was done with this fic, but I couldn't stay away from it. I love it too much! I'm so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry about not posting for forever, but I still have writer's block, and I can't think of anything. But I'm on Spring Break, so i have more time and I can work on my stories now!**

"Sam… Bewitched you. A Love & Hate potion, I think." I leaned my head on Louis' shoulder, trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"Why would he… _Oh._" I turned to Scorpius.

"I'm sowwy." I pouted at him and widened my eyes until I looked like a cartoon. He started laughing at me. Soon, all of us were.

"Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

"But I don't wanna get up." He sighed, and walked over by me. "Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around." He was right in front of me, and I stood up on the couch.

"Idiot." Louis snickered behind me.

"What do you- _Oof!_" I had jumped onto his back.

"That. Uncle Charlie fell for that a couple too many times. Once he learned his lesson, she moved onto Uncle George, my Dad, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Percy. Somehow, Uncle Charlie forgets every once in a while that she does this and he'll fall for it a couple more times." Victoire chirped from across the room, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Away, my fine steed! Away!"

"Is that what it's going to take to get you off me?"

"Yes. I'm tired, bring me to bed."

"All those stairs?"

"You heard me!"

The others started getting up as well, and finding their own way back to bed.

"Hey, Rosie?"

"Yeah?" I was nervous from the tone of his voice.

"I assume you heard about the new transfer student from Durmstrang."

"I did."

"He doesn't know his name. Just T Jr."

"Is it?" I didn't dare voice the rest of my silent question.

"I saw the pictures… I think it is."

Tom Jr. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Voldemort the Second…

**I know it's short, and just kind of a filler, but I have an idea at the moment! It's more than I can say for the last few months...**


End file.
